A Shansters dream
by ladyevel
Summary: What would you do if you had a chance to meet Crepsley in real life? Or maybe Vancha? Or Darren? Or Harkat? Would you bring peace to the vampire clan or would you just stop a single character from dying? Well this is the story of Eve,and what she chooses to do! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea and just wanted to see how it would play out...Enjoy!

* * *

Hi,my name is EveLyn,and I'm the one who brought peace between the vampires and the vampaneze,meeting both Steve and Darren and lots of others in the process. Don't believe me? Well,my fellow Shanster,let me lead you through my amazing story with the vampires and the vampaneze...

* * *

I was at an older playground with my siblings. I have three siblings: Luna(age 4),Edward(age 8) and Douglas(age 12). Anyway,I took them to the park because my mother had a headache and needed some 'alone time',so I happily volunteered to take them out of the house.

While they were running around,screaming and yelling in delight,I was sitting on a bench trying to re-read book 4 of the Cirque Du Freak series-Vampire Mountain.

I LOVE the CDF series,it is a series of books about vampires,freaks and magic. I have been hooked on them since I was twelve years old and since then bought all of the books in the series. I also write fanfictions and draw the different characters from the series on top of being in multiple fangroups online.

"Guys,quiet down!" I scream at my siblings and they just giggle in response. Ugh,I can't focus on my book with all of their godsforsaken noise! I mentally facepalm and flick myself on the nose. _I Cannot focus. Cannot focus on my book..._

You are probably wondering why I flicked my own nose and corrected myself. Both my friend,Lily and I are taking the 'Larten Crepsley' challenge. It is where you have to talk like a certain character from the CDF series,a vampire named-as you probably guessed it-Larten Crepsley. My favorite character. On that thought,I looked down at my shirt and smiled. It is a dark-ish orange low-cut t-shirt that has : 'Larten Rules,Edward Drools' written in black lettering across my stomach. I made it almost a year ago with a couple of other friends at a sleepover. It was awesome.

I checked my watch and sighed. It is almost four-thirty,I have been here for almost a half-hour waiting for Nate to show up. I've been friends with Nate for a solid fourteen years. He's a half of a year older then me,is just a little taller than me,tan ans has blue eyes and long dark-brown hair. Nate is another one of my friends,and a Shanster as well.

I have not been in contact with him for almost a month. He was grounded for a month for being caught with...um...'inappropriate' magazines. Yeah,porn. You'd think I'd be upset that he'd have such a terrible item,but he IS a teenage boy. Anyway,his mom doesn't share my attitude. She flipped her shit. Him being grounded is not really the problem,sure it makes it more difficult to see him,but not impossible. Usually,when Nate or I get grounded we just sneak out of the house in the middle of the night and meet at this playground,since it is only a fifteen minute walk from here to Nate or I's. But that stopped a little less than a month ago,when the curfew was set in place...

Anyway,Nate has been kissing his mom's ass and she brought his punishment down. He was 'released' yesterday-that is when he called and asked me if I would be at the park today. I cannot believe he is late,he sounded super excited over the phone...

Sighing again,I put my book into my black messenger bag and removed my cellphone from my pants pocket of my dark-blue jeans.

"Hey,Douglas!" I yelled while getting up. "Come here!"

Sure enough,Douglas ran over. "What Eevee?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. Eevee is my nickname because I play Pokemon (I used to be obsessed,but then I discovered the joys of Magic: the gathering and yu-gi-oh,etc) and Eevee is a Pokemon that sounds like Eve. It has been my nickname since I was ten,when I fist became a Poke-nerd. I used to like that nickname,but that was six freaking years ago! Now I am sixteen and I HATE it! My brothers know this and just love to use it to get on my nerves.

"Can you watch the monkies?" I asked,using my universal nickname for my gaggle of siblings. I don't know why I call them that,I just do. Maybe because it slightly annoys them...

"But I'm only twelve AND I don't have a cellphone."

"You are going to be thirteen in less than a month and here," I replied,handing him my cellphone. He immediately slipped it into his pocket.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"Just taking a quick walk in the woods,I am bored." I replied while motioning my arms towards the mass of greenery just beyond the playground equipment.

"Okay,have fun!" Douglas yelled while running back to the playground. I just smiled and waved,then walked into the mass of trees and bushes.

I love walking here,I can think while I am here. It is really shady with huge trees everywhere,and with how pale I am that is just sort of awesome,I can walk around here for hours and not get sunburn!-the fact that it's also only a fifteen minute walk from my house is pretty cool too.

Before you go thinking that I live in the country,let me tell you something-I do not. I live on the outskirts of a rather large city,far enough that it is pretty peaceful but close enough that you know what is going on in the city.

I continued walking peacefully for five minutes until I stepped on something man-made. I stopped and frowned. Why do people have to litter? I bent down to pick it up,expecting a wrapper of some sorts,but it was a news article. I giggled reading the headline..."**Vampire killer? Are you safe? What YOU need to know**". That is why there is a stupid curfew in effect,not because of our parents-because of some crazy weirdo who decided to kill a bunch of innocent people. Sicko. At least it is city-wide,so I am definitely not the only one suffering. So far the police have found eight different bodies in seemingly random places in the city-all missing most of their blood. I know it's wrong to giggle at something like that,but in my defense-Vampire killer? Really?

Still giggling,I shoved the newspaper into my bag and continued walking for two more minutes,until my foot got caught on a small fallen branch and I fell.

'Charna's guts' I muttered to myself...Getting back up on my feet I looked down and groaned.

Mud and dirt covered half of my shirt,now it reads: 'Edward Drools.' Well,at least it was not completely ruined and it does still show my hatred for Twilight and all supposed vampires who sparkle. Gotta look on the bright side.

"Are you okay,lass?" A somewhat deep voice asked from behind. Startled by the mystery person,I spin around.

"I am fine,just clumsy." I mutter,brushing myself off. Looking up away from my messed up clothes I had to hold in a gasp because this dude is a sight!

The man was a taller guy,around six feet tall,wearing only a pair of dirty jeans-Nothing else. Not even socks or shoes! He looked to be in his mid-thirties-so almost as old as my dad,but that's where the similarities between him and my dad ended. He was heavily muscled and very dirty-I thought he looked like a stranded bodybuilder. My noise crinkled at his smell,he smelled like he had never seen or heard of deodorant-let alone a shower or bath! He had a chiseled face that was riddled with scars,just like his whole body and he had neck length green hair. Altogether,I would have screamed and ran away if not for his gentle,warm smile and big night-sky blue eyes staring at me with concern. I blinked a little,stared blankly at him and suppressed a giggle inside-he looks a little like Vancha...well,a lot like Vancha! Minus the sunburn anyway!

"What are you doing in the woods?" He asked nicely.

I-I was just t-taking a walk,I find it calming." I muttered.

"Hey! Vancha-where did you go?" A lighter male voice yelled. Wait,did I hear that right? Did he really just say _Vancha_? No way!

"I'm over here Darren!" The stranger in front of me-(Vancha?)-yelled back. Wait,did he just say Darren? Woah,freaky!

"You can come with me if you want to,I'm camping with a couple of friends and we have bandages-so we can take care of that cut." Vancha offered,pointing towards my leg. Looking down,I saw that my right knee was bleeding,a hole torn through my jeans. Darnit,I must have fell down on a rock...

"Okay." I said with a nod and threw on a small shaky smile.

"Names Vancha,by the way." He finished with a smile and offered his hand. I froze at the sight of his hands,the ends of his fingers had small scars! Before he could notice my staring I threw on more solid smile and,taking his hand,we walked back to their camp.

* * *

When we arrived at their camp I let go of his hand and looked around. Nothing special,just a couple of small tents and bags-along with a campfire set up in the center of everything. Definitely not any coffins,vials of blood or visible weapons!

"Why don't you sit down and I'll go find my friend. He knows where the bandages are. Okay,miss..." He left the sentence hanging and raised an eyebrow.

"Evelyn." I muttered quickly.

"Okay,miss Evelyn?" He asked,finishing his earlier question.

"Yes,but please call me Eve."

"Okay,be right back Eve." He said with a warm smile.

With that he gave a quick wink,turned and disappeared into the bushes,leaving me to my thoughts-my main one being-are these people vampires?

I kept thinking about it and the more I thought about it,the more sense it made! The same names-the same looks-(at least for Vancha)-the scars,even where they chose to camp.

These woods are the perfect place for vamps,with how shady it is. But why would they be here? Then it clicked like the pieces of an insane puzzle.

The murders! The murderer must be a mad vamp because if it was vampaneze,they could not do anything about it-at least Vancha and Darren cannot. I thought about it some more and smiled.

If Darren is here then,more than likely,Mr. C would be here! If I am not crazy,I might get to meet one of my favorite characters-as long as he did not die yet...Stupid mother-fucking Steve..!

Shaking my head slowly I decided the only way to be sure is to snoop around the camp. After a couple of minutes of looking around the camp I sighed. Absolutely nada.

_'Maybe I am going crazy' _I thought as I walked over to one of the logs placed around the campfire and rolled my eyes. How could I be so stupid,to even think that vamps would really exist? This will definitely be one for the books.

Sitting down,I noticed something shiny in the grass. I immediately got up and sighed. Ugh,litter. I walked over and bent over to pick it up and took a closer look,expecting a soda can. It was not a soda can...It was a small metal shuriken! Like Vancha uses..!

"Only_ one way to test it._" I thought and ran the edge of one of my fingers against it lightly. I dropped it immediately because it was sharp! My finger has a small nick in it-but nothing giant,just a small scratch. That means it's not a collectible,if it was a collectible there would be no need to sharpen it-but if you are going to use it in a fight...

I just stood there,staring at the shuriken in the grass until I heard voices approaching. I jet back over to logs as fast as I could and sat down. Two people stepped into view and I almost passed out after seeing the second guy,he had to be Darren. He looked _exactly _like he is described in the books after his first purge,EXCEPT that his hair was black-not brown.

"Hi! I'm Darren." Darren said happily. His voice was surprisingly soft. OMIGODS,it's him...!

"Hi. Eve." I replied shakily-still staring at him. He did not really seem to notice or care that I was staring at him and we just stood/sat there awkwardly for at least a solid minute,then Vancha elbowed him in the ribs.

"You should get the bandages,Darren." Vancha said with a rather large smile plastered onto his face. Darren just blushed lightly,nodded and disappeared into one of the tents.

Vancha walked over,bent down and started cleaning my knee with a slightly damp cloth. He must have gotten it during Darren and I's awkward little session.

"You do not have to clean it,I can do it myself." I said.

"I'd feel better if I did,don't want an infection,right? by the way,why do you talk like that?" he asked. Aw crap,can't tell him about the 'Larten Crepsey challange'...

"Ummm...just...because my friend,Lily,bet me to talk like this. It is not so bad actually!" I replied,smiling.

"Hah! Really? I have a friend that would love to hear that!" He mused aloud.

"What friend?" I asked,half-hoping he'd say Larten. But before he could answer,Darren came rushing over with bandages.

"So,is he your dad?" I asked Darren while Vancha was bandaging up my leg.

Vancha laughed and Darren blushed lightly. "N-No,My dad is at a hotel right now,in the city,reserving a room for us to stay."

"Oh,are you guys travelers?" I asked,interest peaked. If I'm crazy and these guys aren't vamps,that sounds sorta coolio...

"Yup. (Darren nodded) Well,sorta-we're staying here on vacation." he replied.

"Bad timing." I though. "With all the killings and all.."

"How long are you staying here,in the city-I mean?" I asked Darren,trying to not to bring up the murders.

Darren shuffled a little. "A couple of weeks." Vancha replied for him. "Looks like your leg is done...How does it feel?"

"It feels fine,just a cut! Do wanna come to the park Darren? My younger siblings are there and I'm supposed to be watching them." I said. Darren looked from Vancha to me and Vancha chuckled and nodded.

"Let me come along too,okay Eve?" Vancha asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

The walk to the park was pretty quiet,I asked Darren a couple of questions and vice-versa,but it was just basic questions like: What is your favorite color? or Do you like reading? or What kinda music do you like?

When we got close enough to the park to hear my siblings playing happily we stopped for a couple of minutes and sat down.

"How many siblings do you have?" Darren inquired.

"Three," I replied and Darren whistled,impressed. "What about you?" I asked without thinking and he stiffened up immediately. Damn it,I probably shouldn't have asked that.

"None," He replied softly,looking down at the ground. "I'm an only child. Are you the oldest?" He asked,changing the subject to me. I just simply nodded my head in response.

Before we could continue our conversation I noticed the happy yelling seemed to disappear from the playground,and immediately jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Darren asked,studying me silently. I listened for a second more. Nothing.

"The noise stopped." I mumbled.

"That's good isn't it?" Darren asked,but before I could continue screams suddenly filled the air. Scared screams. My little siblings screams!

* * *

Dun-Dun-DUN!

Hope you enjoyed chappy one!

If you want more please,please,please comment-review and follow. While you're waiting for me to update this story,maybe you could check out my others and leave feedback...just a suggestion...


	2. chappy 2

Wow,two reviews-you guys are awesome...honestly I thought this would just be stupid fail of a fanfic...

* * *

**Previously on A Shansters Dream...**

Before we could continue our conversation I noticed the happy yelling seemed to disappear from the playground,and immediately jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Darren asked,studying me silently. I listened for a second more. Nothing.

"The noise stopped." I mumbled.

"That's good isn't it?" Darren asked,but before I could continue screams suddenly filled the air. Scared screams. My _little siblings_ screams!

* * *

As soon as the scream registered in my ears I jumped and ran,as fast as I could,mentally cursing myself the entire way for leaving them alone. Darren and Vancha followed close behind.

Once I got to the edge of the playground My eyes widened in fear. A purple person with long hair,just a little taller than me was screaming and chasing my siblings! He must not have noticed me because he was so focused on the monkies.

Darren and Vancha caught up a few seconds later and froze,then took a battle stance. Looking closer at the purple-skinned stranger,it all clicked.

"Wait." I said quietly,holding my arms out in front of them.

"You don't under-" Darren began,but I cut him off. "Yes I do,just wait a second-I have a hunch."

"Hey,dude-NOT cool!" I screamed at the purple-skinned guy. He immediately turned around and started running towards me with a giant grin plastered to his face. Darren and Vancha tensed even more.

"Calm down,he is a friend-he must have painted his skin as a prank." I said calmly.

When the stranger ran up and I saw him clearer,my suspicions were confirmed-it's just Nate! He must've been planning it since before he called me,that's why he sounded so excited over the phone. When he ran up to the three of us I sighed.

"Really,Nate-really? Not coolio." I said.

"Sorry Eevee,I was supposed to scare _you_,but when I saw you weren't here I decided to make a best of a worst case situation." He replied. "Nice cosplay,by the way," He added,pointing to Vancha and Darren. "But you have the hair color ALL wrong and you should wear furs..." He trailed off.

"Hey Eevee,is there a comic-con in town that I didn't know about?" He asked me,raising his eyebrow.

"Nope," I mumbled and let out a small cough. "Hey,Nate can you come with me please?"

Before he could answer I was already dragging him by his shirt into the trees.

"We wil be right back,okay Darren?" I screamed behind me.

"Ummmm...Okay!" I heard Darren yell back.

I stopped as soon as I couldn't see Vancha or Darren and let go of Nate.

"Owwwww," He whined. "What was that for?"

"For you being so stupid!" I snapped. I apologized immediately afterwards and explained everything about the two strangers and who I think they are.

"Please tell me I am crazy...I am crazy,right?" I asked a few minutes after explaining everything.

After a couple of minutes of pondering it he replied. "Actually,it...sorta..makes sense,in a crazy sorta way."

"So what are we going to do?" He asked me.

"I am not sure...but if I am right,and I am pretty sure I am-we cannot reveal ANYTHING,I mean,we do not even know where they are in the story..." I replied.

"Well,they have to be on the hunt for Steve." He remarked.

"I cannot believe he is going to die...I wonder if Larten has died..." I mumbled sadly.

"Have you told Lily?" He asked.

"No,I would have-but this all happened when Douglas had my phone. I could not have called or texted her..."

"Good..."

"Good how?" I asked.

"She would just poke them for more information." He sighed.

"Ugh,yeah I could see that." I replied. You see,Lily is a Steve fan-girl more than my Larten 'fangirly-ness',basically borderline obsessive..!

"Okay,here's the plan." he stated,pulling me closer to him,as if we were in enemy territory. I stifled a giggle at this. When we were younger we used to play make-believe war games all the time...

"Yes sir...?" I said,mimicking the stern voice of a soldier talking to a general.

"We won't tell them we know anything and poke them as little as possible,try to befriend them and hang around them."

"Why?" I asked. "We'll just end up getting hurt or killed!"

"Because,maybe-just maybe,you can meet Larten and I can meet Harkat...Besides,don't you want to try to save Larten?" I rolled my eyes. Nate is a total Harkat fan-boy..! Not that I have anything against Harky,but with Larten being in the book I just don't understand how he wouldn't be an automatic favorite...

"Of course," I replied. "But that's against the rules,right? In the book,absolutely NO ONE could stop the death that occurs when they meet the Vampaneze lord. If I save Larten-IF he is even still alive-then Darren or Vancha will die." I sighed. "I cannot condemn someone to death when it is not their time to die. I just can't."

He sighed. "The books also said that he changed the names,Vancha was always sunburned AND that Darren's hair was brown-not black!"

"You think some details in the book are false?" I gasped.

"Yes! It makes sense!" He replied with a giant grin plastered onto his face.

"We are are going to tell Lily,right?" I asked.

"You can tell her tomorrow,over the phone...She won't believe you at first but after seeing them,she will..." He mused. "But how am I going to explain _this?_" He asked aloud,gesturing to his vampaneze-looking body. I smiled.

"I can explain THAT,just leave it to me." I replied and we walked back to the park.

When we got back to the park Darren and Vancha were sitting on the bench that I was sitting on earlier and my 'lil siblings went back to running around and playing with each other happily. When Nate and I walked up to them Darren tossed me something,I caught and saw that it was my cell.

"Douglas wanted to give that to you..." Darren said after seeing my blank face.

"Oh,okay. Thank you," I said with a smile. "And sorry for leaving earlier."

"Not a problem," Darren replied. "Your siblings are really nice!" I smiled-if only he saw them the rest of the time..!

"Okay,so I gotta ask," Vancha said,looking Nate over. "What's with the get up?"

"Uhhhhhh..." He mumbled.

"He's learning how to do make-up,and wanted to play a prank on me," I half-lied. He DID want to prank me! "He's also into fashion,that's why he said you should die your hair and you should wear furs." I finished with a smile and Nate elbowed me in the ribs.

"uuuhhh,okay," Darren said. "Thanks for the advice!" He finished with a smile and Vancha nodded his head.

"So where do you live?" Vancha asked us and before I could answer,Nate covered my mouth,and Nate mouthed 'payback' quickly.

"Eevee here lives only fifteen minutes away from here,as do I." He replied and let go of my mouth.

"Eevee..?" Darren and Vancha asked in unison. I blushed and smacked Nate in the gut.

"Eevee is just a nickname..." I sighed and lowered my face.

"She LOVES trading card games,her nickname is after a Pokemon-one of those card games-Eevee!" Nate replied with an evil grin plastered to his face. I looked back up and smiled.

"Now you know my secret," I sighed. "I am a geek!" I finished with a theatrical twirl and fell on my knees. I am not ashamed of being a geek,I am geek and proud! Darren laughed and Vancha rolled his eyes at my display.

"I-I'm sorry I'm laughing...T-That was just awesome..!" Darren squeezed out between laughs. I blushed a little.

"No prob,dude." I mumbled.

"So...," Nate said. "Eevee told me about you guys-" I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Darren and Vancha. "-What hotel are you guys going to be staying at?" He asked.

"Oh,well we're going to be staying at the blabla hotel,but probably not until tomorrow night,since dad isn't back yet." Darren explained.

"Do you have a cell?" I asked Darren. He shook his head.

"Nope,sorry." He replied.

"Oh,ok,I just wanted to trade phone numbers-you seem like a pretty cool person,I mean,you have put up with Nate here and have not run away screaming yet...so..." I trailed off. Darren smiled.

"I'm sure you'll see each other again,the hotel is a half-hour walk from here so it can't be that far from your house." Vancha interjected,still smiling.

"Coolio." I replied. Just then my phone buzzed and I checked it. I sighed when I read it.

"What's wrong?" Vancha asked.

"Ugh,just my mom," I sighed. "She said that we should come home before it gets too late..." I looked at my watch-it's almost six!

"How is it almost six?!" I exclaimed. Nate laughed.

"Time flies when you're having fun..." Nate mused aloud.

"We've gotta go anyway too,to see if his dad is waiting for us back at the campsite." Vancha pat Darren's back,chuckled and got up.

"Be safe," Darren warned whilst getting up. "It can get dangerous..."

"I will." I smiled and shook his hand. Is a vampire prince really worried about _MY _safety...? Cool! "Nice meeting you,Darren." He smiled.

"Likewise." He nodded.

After we said our goodbyes I gathered the all of my siblings and we all walked home to have a nice dinner and get some much-needed sleep.

* * *

Well that's chappy two! Sorry if it's sorta short...*cries*

What will happen next? Will Nate meet Harkat? Will Eve meet Larten? How will Lily react to the news? Will I stop asking questing?

No one knows. Except for me...!

If you wanna know,please R&R!


	3. Preparing

Hi peoples! Wow: 7 friggin reviews,2 favorites and 5 follows?! You guys just rock-'nuff said.

BUT I did re-read the last two chappies and OMIGODS the spelling is SO messed up! How do you guys put up with me?! Anyways,I just wanted it to be known that I'm going to clean up the first two chappies right now and after I'm completely finished with my WHOLE story I will be going back and fixing any spelling errors or messed up sentences-so if reading this story is annoying but you like the actualstory,you can just come back in a,I don't know,2-3 months and-(Hopefully)-everything'll be fixed..!

Ugh,I'm ranting...*sighs*

Oh,and this is where I'm going to change the rating,just in case. ;)

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

When I went home that night it was a pretty average night,considering I actually talked with Vancha March and Darren Shan-the vampire princes! My sibling and I came home-(I got told off by my parents for being out late,but I didn't really care and they didn't punish really punish me-they just scolded me)- and ate dinner,played some card games with my brothers,re-watched Dracula and I continued reading book 4 of the Cirque du Freak until I fell asleep.

I had a pretty awesome dream too,I was in vamp mountain chilling and training with Kurda when all of a sudden Larten turned up and pissed Kurda off. Eventually they challenged each other to a duel. They fought and,much to my surprise,Kurda won-leaving Larten with a broken and bloody right arm. I was super-worried and went to see Larten,and helped bandage him up. That's when things got sorta steamy. As I was wrapping his right arm with bandages he brought his left arm around my waist,pulling me into his chest and onto his lap. I blushed a dark red and started to freak out a little when he whispered: "Calm down." into my ear with a deep husky voice. I suppressed a shiver and looked up to see his face. His lips crashed into mine and I closed my eyes. The kiss started out rough,but soon it became really gentle as his tongue ran across my lips-asking for permission. I let my lips part and let out a small moan when I felt his semi-rough tongue exploring my mouth. It felt wonderful. As his tongue continued exploring my mouth,his hands ran down my sides and my hands were entangled in his sunset-orange hair. He broke the kiss and both of us were panting from a lack of oxygen.

"L-Larten..." I stuttered and he rose a finger to my lips and started to say something. "Eve,I lo-"

* * *

_**"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-Bee-"**_

"Ugh..." I groaned and slowly sat up,turning off the alarm. Stupid alarm clock! That was such an awesome dream..! I should NEVER set that again...

_**"Thud!"**_

Wait,what was that? Getting off of my bed I looked around. Everything seemed to be in order... I Have a pretty normal medium-sized bedroom,white poster-covered walls(I hate white,too clinical!),a couple of bookshelves full of books(Including Demonata and,of course,the CDF series.),a plain brown wooden dresser-a small radio atop it,and a nice big window by my bed-to see the stars at night! My room is pretty clean so I noticed what made the thud almost right away-Book 4 of the CDF series,Vampire Mountain is on the floor right next to my bed. It must have fallen off of the bed when I sat up. Picking the book up off of the floor I sighed. I have a nasty habit of falling asleep mid-book,before I can put it away. At least I didn't fall asleep with the book in my face. Again.

Walking towards my dresser I tossed the book back on my bed and opened my dresser drawers. _What should I wear today? _Normally I don't really care what I wear,but today I might just be able to catch a glimpse of Larten,and I wanna look nice in front of both him and Darren-he's pretty cool and I don't want him thinking I'm a slob!

The plan is: after I get dressed I'm going to call Lily and tell her everything,and if she doesn't believe me Nate and I'll take her to were they are camping-then she'll have to believe us!

After a couple more minutes of digging through my drawers,I finally pulled out what I decided on and walked to the bathroom. I normally get dressed in the bathroom because the bathroom has a lock and my bedroom doesn't-that actually wouldn't be a huge problem IF my siblings ever knocked. They don't. See the problem? I don't really mind,since I hafta brush my teeth and hair in here already. I immediately changed in to the clothes I picked out-worn jeans and a Victorian-looking red and black strapless top. After I got dressed I turned around and looked myself over in the mirror and grimaced. The out fit wasn't a problem-it actually looked pretty nice. It was my thick dark brown shoulder-blade length hair and chest I was grimacing at. I had serious bed-head!

I was grimacing at my chest because,well,I always grimace at my chest. I have a smaller chest than most sixteen-year olds,and it sorta sucks...in every other aspect of my build I can't really complain too much. I'm about 5' 6'' tall and 130 pounds. Green eyes. I'm really pale-like vamp pale and tanning doesn't work for me(I just straight up burn),which sucks sometimes but I don't really enjoy being out in teh sun at all and I don't really want a tan so it's not really a biggie for me. I have thick wavy shoulder-blade length brown hair that I'm currently trying to grow out. I'm pretty average,I guess. I don't know...I honestly haven't given it much thought. Probably because most of my friends are guys.

After brushing my teeth and hair-(I put a couple of purple spider hair-clips on too)-I decided to put a little bit of make-up on,which is somewhat abnormal for me. It's not that I don't like make-up,it's just that I don't think you should waste a ton of time in the morning just putting on make-up-unless you're going to a funeral or wedding or a date. I generally wear some blush,eye-shadow,nail polish or lip gloss. Today I decided on putting on a light blush,glittery black eye-shadow and some dark red lipstick I borrowed from Lily some time ago. Lily is pretty much the opposite of me when it comes to make-up,she's always wearing make-up...! I don't think I could do that,not enough patience. Looking myself over in the mirror I smirked at what a good job I did-I barely recognized myself!

Still smirking over what a good make-up job I did,I walked out of the bathroom and back over to my room. I should really bring a purse,just in case. I pulled out one of my only 'good' purses-a big black one covered in a skull pattern-and shoved my cell in it,my tablet in it and some tissues. 'what else should I bring?' I though as I paced over my bedroom floor,thinking it over I decided I should bring my copies of the CDF series-just in case. I threw the purse over my shoulder and smiled-all that's left is to call Lily!

Leaving my room,I stopped at the doorway. I fell like I'm forgetting something. Leaning against the doorway I looked down and it hit me. Oh yeah-shoes,duh! Mentally facepalming myself,I walked over to my bed and threw my black converse shoes on. I love my 'cons! Remembering Darren's warning and the fact that vampaneze probably exist AND a mad vamp might be running around the city,I ran back over to my dresser,dropped to my knees and pulled the top drawer open.

"It has got to be here somewhere..." I mumbled while rummaging through my top drawer.

"Ahah!" I exclaimed successfully-feeling a cold piece of plastic in my hands and shoved it into my pocket. A pocket knife,just in case. I know in the books it says that both mad vamps and vampaneze can't really hang around in the sun,but it also said that Vancha would have sunburn and Darren would have brown hair...I'd rather be safe than sorry at this point! After I finished dusting myself off I got up,slung my purse over my shoulder and headed outside to call Lily.

* * *

Sorry you had to put up with such a terrible make-out scene! I suck...*Cries*

Anyway,if you can-please,please,please R&R...although following and favorite-ing wouldn't upset me either...just sayin...


	4. Proof

Wow! 8 reviews AND another favorite?! I seriously cannot thank you guys enough for how awesome you are! Well,I hope you enjoy this chapter of A Shansters Dream. *Smiles*

Harkat: ladyevel owns none of the characters from Darren Shan's Cirque du Freak series! Enjoy!

* * *

"... .CRAZY!" Lily screamed over the cellphone and I quickly pulled it away from my ear. As you can probably guess I just told Lily all about Vancha and Darren,and Nate and I's theory(ies). After the loud chatter of Lily freaking out stopped I took a deep breath and put the cell back up to my ear.

"I am telling you the truth." I replied coolly.

"Pppffttt,yeah,right...Prove it." She dared.

"I can!" I half-yelled triumphantly. "Meet me in the park,and Nate and I will show you where they are camping...They said that they were going to stay there until tonight-so if I am right,they WILL be there..."

I heard a sigh on the Lily's end. "Fine,but if this is another prank I swear to ALL of the vampire gods that I WILL kill you for wasting my time!" She replied in a huff.

"It won't be," I responded with a smirk plastered onto my face. "Pretty soon you will be thanking me. You might even get to see Steve..." I trailed off.

"You think he'd like me?" She asked and I smirked after hearing the excitement in her voice.

"Hmmmnnn...I do not know,maybe..." I trailed off. "...If he was not a crazy killer-asshole!" I exclaimed and I heard her a small gasp.

"HE'S NOT CRAZY...! HE'S JUST..." she stopped and I giggled. "That does not count!" She yelled.

"Oh,yes it does Lily-you know the rules-I win the Larten Crepsley challenge!" I said triumphantly.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed. "Dammit!"

"At least we DON'T have to talk like that anymore," I grinned and sighed. "I was about ready to quit,I can't believe he talks like that!"

She giggled a little. "That was evil,using Steve against me like that." She pouted. "And he's not evil,he just lost his way. He was upset and believed that Darren had betrayed him...He was just DesTiny's poor,misguided puppet..." She trailed off and I rolled my eyes. She DID have a small point-Steve WAS sort of messed up and misguided but I still couldn't forgive him.

"He killed people Lily,innocent people. How is that acceptable?" I asked,feeling a little angry to even be talking about him.

"You're just mad because he killed YOUR imaginary boyfriend-Larten." She snorted.

I blushed. "Hey,NOT cool Lily-Not cool," I coughed. "He also killed Shancus too,remember? Did HE deserve to die?" I asked.

"Maybe not," She replied and cleared her throat. "So,what are you going to do?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"IF you are telling the truth then Larten might still be alive and kicking.." She trailed off.

"Only if YOUR imaginary boyfriend hasn't killed him." I huffed sadly. I hope he's still alive,I'd LOVE to just see and talk to him!

"Charming!" She scoffed. "So...What are you going to do? Flirt with him? Ask him out?"

"Ppppffttt,no!" I exclaimed in surprise. I hate how blunt Lily is sometimes...

"Then what ARE you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know..." I shrugged. "I'll just try to talk to him-even meeting him is an honor."

"You know,he might be different than in the books..." She trailed off. I rolled my eyes.

"Same goes with Steve..." I replied with an evil grin plastered to my face. Lily is so easy to get back at...

"Don't you dare jinx it! That'd just be my luck!" She exclaimed and I giggled at her response.

"Okay," I said,sobering up. "How about lunch? We meet up at the park at lunch? Is that ok?" I asked,already knowing the answer. Lily's parents were always working and didn't really care what she did and where she went,so long as she made it home ok. I couldn't complain much about my parents either,my dad is always working-I only need to worry about my mom. She's a stay-at-home mom so I usually have to ask her if it's alright. Generally she's super-busy with my siblings so I just slip off and return before she has time to notice,or make up an excuse like; I was at my friends house,or,I was at the library. The only one out of the three of us that has cause to complain is Nate-his dad works at home and his mom is a stay-at-home mother too,and since he's an only child he can't just slip out. He either has to get an ok from his parents OR he waits until night and sneaks out.

"Hmmmmnnnn," She mumbled for a minute. "Yeah that'll be fine..." she trailed off. "Now,what to wear..?" She asked aloud.

"Just don't wear your Cirque du Freak shirt OR your Steve shirt!" I chided. Lily owns a white 'I love the cirque du freak" T-shirt and a black T-shirt that has Steve's face plastered on the front and written in purple it has the words: 'Team Vampaneze' on the back of it.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "I'll wear this!"

"Alright,I've gotta call Nate and let him know about this,k?" I asked.

"Sure," She replied. "I hafta get my make-up on. See you later!"

"Bye." I replied.

"Bye!"

* * *

_**Later that day...**_

"Where is Nate?" Lily asked for the third time,tapping her foot impatiently.

"I don't know!" I replied while re-checking my phone for any new texts. We both got to the park at twelve and we've been waiting here for fourty-five minutes and he's still not here. He's pissing me royally off! Hmmnn...No new texts. Sighing I put my cell back into my bag and looked at Lily. She looked at me with exasperated eyes.

"Any word from him?" She asked,sounding surprisingly hopeful. I shook my head and she let out a small sigh.

"Let's go sit," I said,pointing towards the only small wooden bench in the park. "I'm gonna give him fifteen more minutes,and then I'll take you to their campsite. He better have a good excuse."

We went over to the bench and sat down. Lily dug through her purse and dug out a make-up kit and I couldn't help but scoff. This is the fifth time she's pulled that thing out since we arrived here...When I first saw her outfit and make-up I giggled a little. She's wearing a tight purple mini-dress,black heels,an assortment of jewelry along with a pruple make-up job. She's basically the poster chick for vampaneze. Hopefully Darren and Vancha won't notice...

"What?" She asked,raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing,it's just that,well you already look amazing! Why are you pulling out the make-up kit AGAIN?" I asked.

"Just wanted to fix my make-up..." She mumbled and I rolled my eyes. "But,seriously," She started to ask AGAIN. "IS my-"

"Your outfit is fine,you look fantastic Lily," I raised my eyebrow. "Do you have a crush on Darren or something?" I asked with a smile.

She stuck out her tongue and fake-wretched. "NO WAY!" She yelled. "Steve ALL the way!" Putting away the make-up,she grabbed a brush and started to brush her mid-back length blond hair. When she was done she put away the hairbrush and pulled out a couple of hair clips and handed them to me. They were little purple bows.

"Can you PLEASE help me put these on?" She pleaded.

"Okay." I sighed and put them on her.

"Am I interrupting you guys' make-up session?" Nate asked whist running towards us. We both turned away from him.

"I'm sorry guys..." He sighed. "I had to do a couple of chores and I couldn't get to my cell!"

"Well at least you're finally here." I grunted,getting up off of the cold bench. Note to self; next time I have to meet up with Nate and it involves this park-bring a blanket!

"You guy better not be pranking me!" Lily said as we started for the woods.

"We're not!" I sighed and,seeing Nate crack a small smile,I couldn't help but smile too.

"You're speaking like normal!" Nate exclaimed and stared Lily and I down. "So...Who won?" I smirked,Nate knew about the 'Larten Crepsley' challenge-In fact he's the one who suggested it and when I said no,he went to Lily. Lily then went to me,challenged me and I HAD to accept then. Ever since it began two months ago,he's called me every day and asked if I lost yet. He did the same with Lily,she got annoyed and told me a month and a half ago.

"Well," I said and stopped and frowned-realizing we were already at the campsite,but there was a problem. I looked around frantically. There was no tents or anything! This is definitely the spot,and you can tell that there were tents and a fire here recently...

"What?" Nate asked when he saw me looking around. "Who won,and what are you trying to find?"

"Eve won," Lily replied for me. "But she cheated...she used Steve against me..." She mumbled.

"Shut up!" I said and walked around the campsite,trying to find something-ANYTHING that could prove that Darren and Vancha were here. They jumped at my tone. After a couple minutes of looking around and ducking through trees I gave up and collapsed on the ground,against the base of a large tree.

"Eve,what's wrong?" Lily crossed her arms and huffed.

"Yeah," Nate said. "what's up?" I took a deep breath in and pulled my legs into my chest.

"They're not here," I mumbled. "They're gone..."

"You mean Vancha and Darren?" Lily asked and sat down with Nate on a log for a minute. I nodded silently. What now? I sat there for a couple more minutes when Nate broke the silence.

"Are you ABSOLUTELY sure that THIS is where they were camped?" He asked with a sigh. I nodded.

"Yes,and if you look in the ground over there-(I pointed to a spot on the ground)-and there-(Pointed to another spot)-you can see the marks from where the tent was set up AND it looks like a campfire was going over there," I said and nodded towards the remains of a campfire. "They were definitely here!"

"Okay," He said while standing up. "Moping around isn't going to find them,I saw them so I know that they exist and were here and if you say they were here I believe you. There's even proof,so the question is-where are they now?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. I smiled,nodded and stood up.

"Are you in?" I asked Lily. She looked us over,bit her lip,sighed and finally nodded.

Okay,but where to look?" She asked us. A good question...

"Hotels of course!" Nate exclaimed.

"But that's going to take FOREVER..." Lily groaned. "There's gotta be at least thirty hotels in the whole city! And they might not even be there by the time we find the right one..."

"Damn..." Nate moaned. I was about to agree with him when I remembered part of Nate and I's conversation with the vamps. They were staying at a hotel only a half hour away from the park!

"WAIT!" I said,raising a finger.

"What?" Both teens asked in unison.

"They said that they'd be staying in a hotel that's only a half hour away from here,remember?" I asked Nate with a grin.

"They were probably just making it," Nate frowned. "They are vampires..."

"But it's as good a place as any to start!" I exclaimed.

"That's not such a bad idea..." Lily mused aloud. "Maybe we will find 'em..."

"But-wait," Lily said with a sad sigh. "I can't sneak out for the next two days,at least probably not-My parents are taking 'family vacation time' and we're going to do things as a family. Like movies and stuff-my mom's idea...I might be able to sneak out but..."

"That's a no-go for me too," Nate interjected. "At least for tomorrow...My mom and dad have been planning a Lord of the Rings movie marathon for a while now..." Both sets of sad eyes turned to me and I sighed. Damnit. Well,at least if I find the vamps(and Harkat) I'll be the first to talk to 'em...

"I guess that leaves me," I said with a smile. "My family has absolutely nothing planned for at least a couple of weeks..."

"Okay," Nate said. "But when are you going to look-I'll probably be able to help you after tomorrow-"

"And I'll be able to help in two days..." Lily interrupted.

"Exactly..." Nate droned.

"Hmmnn..." I mumbled,thinking it over. I'd love to go tonight,but that's a definite no-go. My dad and Douglas are staying up to watch a movie marathon and even if they weren't the stupid curfew is in place. If I'm seen on the streets past nine a cop has the right to investigate... That can't happen because then mom and dad would find out and it'd be game over... That leaves tomorrow-mom'll be busy with the monkies and I could probably sneak out no problem. Yeah,I'll have to go then.

"I'll go tomorrow morning." I announced. With any luck mom'll be sleeping and then I can just give Douglas my cell. Mom'll still be upset at me,but if I just tell her I forgot something at Lily's house I'll just get a warning for wandering off without asking...no biggie. Hell,I might meet Larten! I could get grounded for five months and it'll still be totally worth it in my opinion!

"Okay! We'll head home and act absolutely normal-if you find out where they're staying text us,and we'll fake some stupid emergency to try to leave the house,okay? He asked Lily and I. We nodded.

"Sounds like a plan!" I grinned,hoping that I'd find them. We all got up and started to walk away.

"Are you sure you're okay doing this Eve?" Lily asked me.

"Of course not!" I replied happily. "I might get to meet my favorite characters-hell-maybe even help them!" While we were walking away from the campsite I almost tripped over something.

"What the hell was that?" I asked,slightly pissed that I almost fell when I was feeling so epic. Probably another fallen branch. I swear to god these tree have it out for me...

Turning around,I looked to what tripped me-but Nate already beat me to it.

"Oh god,are those teeth?" Lily asked Nate and stepped back. Wait,_teeth_? Walking up to Nate I looked at the item in his hands. It looked like...a necklace...with teeth,definitely animal teeth-looks like bears teeth.

"Yup," I told Lily. "Looks like bear teeth..." I remarked and both of them stared at me.

"What?" I asked,offended by how surprised they were. "I get bored,and watch animal planet..."

"Are you SURE that they're bear teeth?" Lily asked me.

"Yup,they look EXACTLY like bear teeth." I said and took the necklace to examine the teeth.

"Ewww!" Lily exclaimed,raising her arms in surprise. "You are seriously holding it?" I rolled my eyes,I have no problem getting my hands dirty. Lily would NEVER get her hands dirty unless she had to.

"So you know that they're bear teeth?" Nate asked,ignoring Lily-who was now a good ten steps away from us,trying not to throw up.

"Yes." I replied,still holding and examining the necklace. It was sorta heavy for a necklace and with the fact that it's made of bones,it's probably a guys...My mind immediately snapped to an image of a certain green-haired vampire prince. I gasped aloud-it's gotta be Vancha's! He must've dropped it when they were leaving!

"What?" Nate asked after hearing me gasp. I stared dumbly at him.

"Think about the vampires in Cirque du freak," I told him and he nodded. "What vampire would wear THIS?" I asked and held up the necklace. In a couple of seconds it must've clicked for him because he gasped just like I did.

"Vancha!" He exclaimed in an excited voice.

"THAT'S VANCHA'S?" Lily asked,rejoining the conversation. "No wonder it's so gross!"

"Hey!" Nate and I exclaimed in unison. I covered his mouth with the hand that wasn't holding Vancha's necklace. I HATE it when people hate on Vancha. Sure he stinks,but he's still an honorable vampire AND a prince to boot! He's probably my second-favorite character.

"Vancha is awesome,he just doesn't like cleaning himself!" I defended and Lily rolled her eyes and lifted her arms up in defeat.

"Whaateever.." She sighed and tilted her head. "So who gets the necklace? You can count me out,I certainly don't want it..." Nate and I locked gazes.

"You can have it Nate,since I'll be going out to look for them before you I might find them and that's not really fair to you guys." I said and started to hand the necklace over. He held out his hand and pushed the necklace closer to me. I gave him a surprised look. Why won't he take it?

"No," He sighed. "As much a I'd love to take it-I can't. It doesn't belong to us and,like you said,you ARE going to be looking for them tomorrow. If you find them,give it back to Vancha." I grinned. That's pretty big of him.

"Okay-BUT if we don't find Vancha and the rest,YOU get the necklace okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Awe,I wanted to see a fight or something-you guys are NO fun!" Lily said and I threw the necklace on. Definitely not my style.

"I think you'd need some furs to complete the look." Nate commented as we were walking towards the playground that was now in sight and I shook my head.

"I'm never planning on wearing furs,no offence to Vancha but there is no way I can pull THAT off." I replied and both Lily and Nate laughed. When we reached the playground we said our goodbyes and I headed home to hide the necklace and wait for tomorrow to come. It couldn't come fast enough!

* * *

Well,that is chappy three for you. A little longer than the last one. In either the next chappy or the one after Larten will be making his appearance-I haven't decided yet...

I'll try to update within this week,ok guys?

Anyone who R&R,favorites or follows this story will get a huge thank you at the end of the next chappy...!


	5. Searching

Well,here's chappy 4! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (I will list you guys at the end of this chapter,okay?)

* * *

Water EVERYWHERE-or more specifically; rain. I sighed at sat down on a cold and wet metal bench,not even bothering to hide from the pouring storm. I'm soaked down to my socks and bra anyway,and it wasn't supposed to rain today..! I gotta try to wait out the storm but if it doesn't within fifteen minutes I'm going to just push on...

I've been looking for the hotel that Darren and Vancha are residing in for THREE HOURS. I thought this would be easy,but there are seven hotels and inns in the area,the traffic is effing crazy AND it's raining cats and dogs. I guess it's still better than having to look at EVERY hotel in the city...

_Bbbzzzz!_

Startled,I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and said a prayer,hoping it wasn't my mom. The last thing I need is for her to lose her shit for me being out when it's pouring. When I say the name illuminated on the small screen I let out a relieved sigh,not mom-just Lily again. She and Nate have been giving me a call every half-hour,to make sure that I'm alright and to ask if I've found 'em yet. I went ahead and replied with the same text I've been responding with; ''I'm fine,still no vamps.". Putting my phone away and standing up,I decided that it would be best to start moving again; the storm still showed NO sign of slowing...

I went walking down the long and narrow street to the next hotel on my list; an inn only a couple of blocks away from here. I shook my head and looked around. I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't stay in the inns,and I argued that to Nate but he just retorted with:"The books weren't one-hundred percent accurate,so they COULD be". I just shut up after that,because I knew he had a point and I didn't want to miss out on seeing ANY of the characters of the book-except Steve,if Steve showed up I know that there would most definitely be trouble. Moving my hand into the inside pocket of my leather jacket I checked and grinned,I brought a knife just in case I ran into trouble. Sliding my hand out of my pocket I turned and started to cross the street.

Only a couple more minutes 'till I get to the inn. I hope that they're there,I really wanna talk to Darren and Vancha again. Not to mention Larten! I frowned when I though of Larten... Lily's words from earlier have shaken me a little; Larten COULD be different. He could be a jerk. He could look WAY older. There are so many COULD's and WHAT IF's it's not even funny. Of course I HOPE that he is the same as in the books-(though I wouldn't complain if he looked a little younger)-but that's not always how the world works. Hell,the CDF series practically taught me that! Shaking my head free of such scary thoughts I noticed that it's gotten brighter. But not from the sun. Turning my head I cursed and started to run.

_**Hooooonnnnnkkkkk!**_

As the black car got closer I knew that I couldn't run out of the way so I jumped and got thrown back.

_**Thud!**_

Laying on the ground. Rain hitting my face. Trying to get up. Why is there red paint on the ground? Blurred shapes running towards me,yelling echos. With the shapes and echoes fading my head hits the pavement...

Enter Darkness...

* * *

Oh no!

Does she live? Does she die? Is she paralyzed? Who hits her? Will she ever find Vancha and darren? Or Larten for that matter? Lol,I know-but you don't...I guess you'll just have to read and review to find out...

Again I apologize that this chappy is SO fucking short...! BUT there are two reasons for that...1: I wanted to kinda show what Eve's thought process is right now and 2: I have a question for the reader about the storyline. I've already got the idea for TWO different-but-mostly-the-same-storylines,but I've got a question for YOU; Who should Eve end up dating? Darren OR Larten? Please answer in the review OR just PM me :)

Oh,and before I forget; A HUGE thanks to Lucie-joy and for taking the time to review the last chappy..!

Lucie-joy; I hope I don't disappoint you when it comes to the big meeting...!

; I'm glad you enjoyed Lily's outfit...I spent a little bit thinking of what the hellz she'd wear-I almost just went with a Steve-tee XD


	6. Enter Kyle!

Okay! I'm going to announce the winner (And shout-out to each f the reviewers) on the weekend-when I post the next chapter. If you haven't voted please do! If you think Eve should end up with Larten OR Darren just mention it in your review OR send me a message!

*lifts laptop into the sunlight* ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I'm standing on a hill. How did I get here? Looking around,I see a HUGE warehouse-building to my left and a HUGE stream to my right. Trees dotting by the stream. Nobody seems to be anywhere. A cold wind blows by me and I shiver and look down,face contorting in disgust. I'm wearing a tight solid white strapless dress. And it's short. WTF? After a couple more extremely cold gust of wind I decide to make my way over by the stream,maybe I could use some fallen branches to make a fire... Walking down the hill and over to the stream I start hearing voices and immediately I recognize the first voice. Darren! Picking up the pace,I start running towards Darren's voice-it sounds like he's upset. Once I can see Darren I drop to the ground and my jaw practically unhinges itself. Darren is standing by the stream right in front of what looks mostly like Steve! Just talking to each other. Only about twenty feet away from them,Vancha and some purple vampaneze are having a serious fight. I can barely see them fighting,they're moving so ,Two shadows I can't quite make out are watching them from a distance,but I know who they are-Mr. Tiny and Evanna! Then it all clicks and I spring up and run towards Darren. This HAS to be the final battle! Steve raises his knife in a deathblow and I scream his Darren's name as loud as I can-maybe I can startle Steve and postpone,or even stop,the inevitable...

All of a sudden,I'm drenched in ice-cold water!

* * *

Gasping,I my eyes snap open and I look down at myself and shiver. I'm drenched in water!

"What the FUCK?!" I gasp,now wiping some water off of my face.

"Sorry," I hear some-what soft voice mutter. "You were thrashing in your sleep...I tried poking at you,but you wouldn't wake up. Here." He finished and I could feel a towel placed on my face. Grabbing it I dried my face and handed it back it the direction it was thrown at my face.

"Thank you." I muttered. My vision now clearing up I looked at the mysterious guy and blushed. I was sitting up,covered by a light sheet (That was now soaked) on a black metal-looking sorta couch and the guy was sitting close to me. Really close. It didn't help that he looked pretty cute...He looked to be about two years older than me; tall,short tussled black hair and hazel eyes that looked to be filled with concern. He was wearing a Black Veil Brides tee,black distressed jeans and a grey pair of 'cons.

He leaned back a little and cleared his throat.

"No problem," He paused and eyed me over. "I have some clothes that will be big on you,but will work." I nodded and he got up and walked into another room. I looked around,it looked like an average apartment.

"How are you feeling?" He called as I got up,stretched and flinched. I was sore all over! Looking down,I saw my clothes were ripped and,from what I could see of my legs and arms,I was pretty badly bruised. Then it hit me. I was run over!

"Fine,considering I was run over," I yelled back and bit my lip. "Speaking of which-Did you run me over?"

"Yes," He replied,returning from the other room. He had some clothes bundled in his arms. "I'm sorry,it was raining REALLY bad and all I could do was honk the horn..."

"May I ask why I'm not in a hospital?" I asked and stared at him. "You gotta admit,this is pretty shady..." I trailed. I'd be in WAY more trouble if he did take me to the hospital because then they'd call my mom and I'd be BEYOND dead-But if I don't ask him any questions he'll get suspicious. I don't need that,I'd never find Darren or Vancha then!

He shrugged and thew the clothes to me. I flinched as I caught them. "Because you didn't seem to badly hurt-no broken bones or anything,and my apartment was WAY closer then the nearest hospital," He paused and bit his lip. "But I can drive you to a hospital if you think you need one..." He left the question hanging and I shook my head.

"No thanks," I replied and paused. "But some aspirin might be cool.."

He gave a smile and nodded. "I expected as such...why don't I go get the aspirin and you can get dressed," He paused when he saw my unsure face. I don't want to change in some strangers living room-handsome or not,he could still be a creeper! "I promise not to look-in fact your probably hungry right?" He asked. I shrugged,I could eat but I generally skip at least one meal a day so I didn't really care.

"Okay,then I'll make something for us to chow on AND get you some aspirin-that should be plenty of time for you to get dressed." I nodded.

"Sure." I smiled,and with that he left the room and started to take my clothes off and get dressed.

"So," He yelled. "Do you mind me asking you a question?"

"Go ahead-shoot." I yelled back while slipping on baggy pair of bondage pants.

"What's you name?" He yelled back.

"EveLyn," I replied and picked up the shirt he had set aside. A black,white and red Skillet tee. Nice. "But please call me Eve-Evelyn just sounds preppy.." I could hear him laugh from the kitchen and feel my cheeks heat up.

"Got a problem with that?" I yelled back,annoyed. The laughter stopped dead in it's tracks.

"N-no! It's just," He paused. "You think THAT'S preppy-try Kyle on for size..!" I giggled a little,feeling silly for being mad at him. He doesn't really look like a 'Kyle'...

"Okay, that's pretty preppy.." I replied and he walked in with some aspirin and a soda.

"Nice shirts," I muttered. "Good bands.." His face lit up.

"YOU LIEK BVB AND SKILLET?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yup!" I replied.

"Nice.." He muttered and handed me the soda and aspirin. While I was taking them I could feel his eyes on me. After I was finished I sat down on a drier seat of the couch,and he sat next to me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked,noticing the sun peering through the windows. It was midday when I was hit AND it was raining. It looks sunny and 'perfect' outside now. He shuffled uncomfortably on the couch and cleared his throat.

"A day..?" He squeaked.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked,now hyperventilating. Mom and dad are gonna KILL me,not to mention explaining this to my friends! What if they think I was kidnapped? OR ran away? What if there are search parties looking for me? I gotta text them and let them know I'm fine!

"Calm down," Kyle said and massaged my shoulders to try to calm me down before I have a panic attack. Re-handing me the soda he continued. "Your parents called your cell and I answered and pretended to be one of your friends. They think you're staying at Kyle's for a GIANT sleepover,with not alot of guys."

"And my friends?" I asked when my breathing calmed down,knowing that by now they'd either have called me or have texted me about a bazillion times.

"You mean Nate and Lily?" He asked and I nodded and set down my drink. "They've been texting you,but they haven't call so I haven't responded." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you!" I said gleefully and squeezed his hands that were still massaging my shoulders.

"No problem," He replied and removed his hands. "It was the least I could do,seeing as I ran you over.." He finished and got up. "Lemme see if I can find a belt for you,those pants look a little baggy."

"N-no you don't have to..!" I exclaimed as I got up and they started falling down. Before they could fall down completely I grabbed them and held them up and I blushed a deep red,and we both started to laugh.

"I'll be right back-with a belt." He assured me between breaths and he walked out. I sat back down and waited for him.

"Hey," I screamed to him. "Where did you put my messenger bag?"

"It's right beside the couch-your cell is in it..!" He replied and I jumped up and looked. Lo and behold there it was,right beside the couch-just outta my line of sight! I dragged onto my lap; it was barely damp and the strap was broken. Probably from falling on the as-fault road... Digging through it I grabbed my cell and sent a text message to both Lily and Nate saying I was OKAY and I'd explain this whole mess later today. I also checked Vancha's necklace,I couldn't return a broken necklace! Much to my relief it was perfectly fine. It looks like I took the brunt of the fall. As i put my cell away Kyle walked back into the room and tossed me something. A black and red mini-skirt. I looked at it in surprise and then him.

"Before you say anything-I'm NOT a cross-dresser," He paused and licked his lips. "That's my EX-girlfriends,she must've forgot to grab it before she ran off with her slut..." I simply shrugged.

"Oh,I'm sorry dude." I replied quickly. He may have hit me with his can but it WAS an accident,and now I'm making him feel bad. Good job Eve.

"No problem!" He replied. "Anyways,it looks to be your size and I couldn't find a belt...so you can just have it if you want,if not you can just throw it away when you get home."

"Thanks." I replied with a small smile.

"Why don't I go get our food and you can change into that?" He suggested and I nodded. He left the room and I got changed quickly. A mini-skirt's not my style but it's better than nothing at all! He walked in with two plates and we ate some sandwiches and talked. Mostly about bands and games and stuff. He was a pretty cool guy!

"So what were you doing out in the rain?" Kyle asked and I pulled out the necklace and explained that I was looking for where Darren and Vancha were staying,to return the necklace.

"I know where they are!" He said with a grin. "If you want,I could give you a ride there."

"REALLY?!" I asked,finishing my sandwich. "YES! That would be SO awesome!"

After we were both done eating I grabbed my bag and we left for Darren's. It turns out that they were staying in a hotel (Just as Nate,lily and I had guessed) only about a forty-minute drive from my house. When we got there I thanked him one final time and he drove off,leaving a very excited and nervous sixteen year-old Shanster to meet her idol...

* * *

Dun Dun DUN!

Will Eve finally meet Larten? Or Darren? Or maybe Vancha?

I made this chappy longer than the last,so please don't hate me! And I can already tell you that the next chapter will be even longer :)

I'm really not trying to sound like a review whore,but please read and review. I actually do listen to you guys and I like to hear your feedback AND I really need a couple more people to vote either Darren OR Larten..!

Thanks for reading,

Peace!


	7. Enter Larten!

Okay! Hope you guys enjoy this chappy! Enter Larten

* * *

I walk down the long and narrow white hallway and took a deep breath. Before Kyle drove off,he gave me directions to which room Darren and Vancha'll be in. Room number twelve. Good thing too because there was nobody at the desk in the lobby. I can't blame whoever it was for bailing; I would hate to work in this place. It's all white; white walls,white carpet. Too clinical! With only the occasional ugly-ass picture and old wooden side table here and there. Walking up to room number twelve I take one last deep breath and raise a shaky hand to the door and knock. '_This is it,' _I thought. _'Moment of truth!' _

For a couple of seconds I thought that maybe I got the wrong room number,but they were vampires and it IS the middle of the day. Lifting my hand again,I decided that if I don't get an answer this time I'll just walk away and try again tonight. I'll have to sneak out,but at this point-who cares? I've already been run over for christs' sake! After knocking for the second time and still no answer I let out a sigh. Damnit! Well,I guess I'll try again tonight... Turning around to leave,I heard some shuffling by the door and stopped dead in my tracks. After hearing the door open I turned around as quickly as humanly possible and I had to fight back the urge to faint or drool. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. Larten Crepsley! Half-naked!

He was standing RIGHT in front of me; he looked to be in his late-twenties/early thirties,he was a good foot taller than me,heavily muscled and scarred,sharp nails-complete with scars,beautiful green-blue eyes,short carrot-orange hair,a long scar running along the right side of his face and only a towel covering his waist. I blinked a couple of times at him,to try to snap myself out of it. Even if he wasn't as young as I was he was HOT. He raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat.

"Hello," He said rather cautiously in a husky,some-what deep voice that gave me goosebumps. "Who are you?"

"I'm Eve..." I said and I could feel my cheeks heating up,but I didn't care-at this point I was glad I didn't have a nose bleed! "A friend of Darren's." I finished with a shaky smile and peered behind his broad shoulders. Just as I thought,all the windows seemed to be taped up-so no sunlight could get in. But no Harkat,and I couldn't see Darren or Vancha as well...

"Aahhhh." He said and smiled. "What is your business here,Eve?"

I could feel his eyes on my body and blushed deeper. I must look like a wreck! Covered in bruises and dirt on my arms and legs. Not even mentioning my hair,which would have been fine if I hadn't gotten run over! I probably look like a bloody bum. I held up a finger and started digging through my bag,holding onto my shoulders by a thread. I pulled out Vancha's necklace and cleared my throat.

"I wanted to return this to Vancha,I found it at the park,he must have lost it." I replied. Larten then gave me a nod,grabbed the necklace and SLAMMED THE DOOR IN MY FACE! It took me a few seconds to register what happened and when it finally does I back down the hallway,tears threatening to fall. Did I just ruin my chance of even being friends with Larten? He must've thought I was the ugliest thing he's ever seen! I'm so stupid! Tears were falling freely now,I couldn't stop them. How could I be so stupid? What's wrong with me? Reaching the lobby,I sat down on one of the ancient chairs there and tried to calm myself down. Gotta text Lily or Nate and try to get a ride home. There's NO way in hell I'm going to walk home alone in this state. That's just asking for creepers or douchebags to kill me and bury me in a ditch! After taking a deep,shaky breath and wiping the tears from my face I go ahead and sent a text to both of them and wait. After a few long and really boring minutes later I get thirsty and decide to hunt for a soda machine. I've got some money with me,and I'm achy,depressed,physically AND mentally drained and,after noticing my hands shaking like a couple of massage-rs,I need sugar. And maybe a bathroom-after all Larten COULD come out of his hotel room and,if I haven't COMPLETELY blown my chances with Larten, I don't want to look as crappy as I do now. I gotta stretch my legs anyway. With a grunt I'm up and looking for a bathroom. No such luck,and the receptionist STILL isn't here so I guess I'll deal. No vending machine either. Maybe there's one outside..? Looking at the doors leading to the outside I decide to chance it-I'm even shakier now and I don't want to pass out. Before running outside I run a hand through my hair and wipe my face. My arms and legs are still pretty dirty and I imagine my eyes are red from crying,but at least my hair isn't a COMPLETE wreck and my face and nose isn't wet...

After heading outside I quickly discover a couple of vending machines and get a large Coke. Taking a small drink I smiled. Yum,sugar...

"Eve?" I heard a familiar voice ask and I almost spit out my Coke in surprise. Turning around I gave a smile and mentally face-palmed myself for being so surprised. Darren. Of course Darren would be here-Larten here! Before I could tear up again over how bad I fucked up with Larten Darren ran over.

"Omigods Eve,what are you doing here?" Ha asked and looked me over with concern on his face. "And are you okay?"

"I'm here to see you and return a necklace I found by where you guys were camping. Figured it had to be one of yours." I paused and bit my lip,considering what to say about his second question. I'm pretty sure 'No,I want to go kill myself because I screwed up making a good impression on your very sexy mentor that I've had a crush on for a good two years' isn't a very good answer. Instead I waved my hands like it was no big deal. "I'm fine,just had a fight with my mom. Got emotional."

"Oh," He replied with a nod,smile disappearing. "I'm sorry-I shouldn't have asked." I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"It's OK dude,I like the fact that you're actually concerned...It's nice." I muttered and his cheeks turned a light pink. I smiled seeing that. He's WAY too innocent for a vampire prince...

"No problem." He muttered quickly and cleared his throat. "Speaking of concerned,are you gonna walk all the way home?"

That's a good question. What am I gonna do? I can wait to see if Nate or Lily can pick me up. Or walk home myself,but by the time I get home it'll be WAY beyond dark and I really don't want to be murdered believe it or not. Texting my mom to pick me up is out of the question. If she picked me up in front of the hotel,I'd have a ton of questions to answer AND she'd get pissed...

"I'm not sure..." I replied,pulling my cell out and checking it. Still no texts from Nate or Lily. "I'm probably gonna walk home." I still didn't like the idea of walking home alone-in the dark while a killer is on the loose,but it's really my only option right now...

"Would you mind Vancha or I walking you home? It's sorta dangerous. With the killer out there..." He asked and I smiled. I'll definitely feel safer with a vampire or half-vampire walking me home! I nodded and smiled.

"Okay! I'll be right back! Vancha must be at the hotel,with my dad."

"Okay." I replied and he disappeared into the building. After two minutes I slugged against the vending machine and pulled out another aspirin. My limbs are hurting more than earlier. I hope to never get hit by a car again! I pop the pill in my mouth and take it with the last bit of my soda.

"Aye,Eve!" I heard Vancha yell and jolted up. Looking back towards the doors I saw him. I frowned,just a little disappointed. Darren's nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Vancha!" I yelled back and waved my hand 'hello'.

Walking up to me with a huge grin,he hugged me! HUGGED ME!

"Thank you for returning my necklace! I was looking EVERYWHERE for it!" He said happily whilst taking a step back and ruffling my hair. I just smiled back in response. At least he's happy.

"Anyway," He said with a goofy-looking grin plastered onto his face. "Darren explained everything,and again-thank you." He paused and bit his lip. "Darren can't walk home with you though...His dad wants him to stay home. BUT I'll gladly walk you home,as long as you lead the way." I sighed softly. I was sorta looking forward to talking some more with Darren,but at least Vancha's happy AND he IS a vampire-so I'll be safe.

"Okay." I replied and slapped on a shaky smile. "That sounds good." And with that,I lead the way home.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Vancha,I knocked on the door and,after five long and rather stupid minutes,I realized that both of my parents cars were out of the drive way. Mom must be taking the monkies out some place. I'm such a dumb-ass! After mentally cursing and face-palming myself for standing in front of my house like some sorta retarded burglar,I fished the extra keys out of my bag. No,this isn't the first time that this has happened. I always keep a spare,just in case. Especially since I'm always sneaking out! I pushed the front door open,kicked my shoes off and tossed my bag aside. I hate wearing shoes-barefoot is the way to go! After closing the door behind me and turning on the living room light I headed towards the kitchen to get something to eat. That soda was nice,but I slept for a WHOLE day. I'm starving! After looking through the kitchen,I decide on just making myself some coffee. Maybe I could get away with a Walking Dead marathon...At this point I want to get Larten and my WHOLE experience out of my brain! With that awesome thought process I quickly made up some coffee,walked to the T.V and frowned when I saw a piece of paper taped to it. Ripping it off of the T.V. I let a light chuckle escape. This is what it had written down:

* * *

Hey Eve,I'm taking your siblings out to the movies. I figured you wouldn't care. Baby movies and all. We'll be gone for a while-make sure to lock up the house before you go to bed. Oh,and your father called earlier today,he'll probably be home around the same time as us-don't want you to worry.

-Love and Kisses,Mom

* * *

I smiled and shoved the paper into my pocket. Good. I don't want to explain to mom why I'm so bruised up,or why it looks like I've been crying. At least not tonight,I'm so done tonight. I just wanna punch Larten in the face! With a sigh,I jumped on the couch and decided I don't wanna watch Walking Dead-I wanna listen to some metal... After willing myself up,I walked over to our family's C.D player/radio. It's just a big grey radio. I used to own it before I got a newer boom-box for my room. It's a couple of years old,but it still works fine so my parents took it and hooked it up in the living room. Before I could reach for the C.D case,that's just above the radio,I heard a couple of knocks on the front door. Stopping mid-grab,I walked over to the door,took a deep breath and sighed. I don't really wanna put up with anyone else today. Between getting run over and Larten slamming the door in my face,I'm pretty much beat. Another knock on the door made me jump. With a sigh I opened the door and immediately smiled. It was Lily!

"Hey,I got your text. I'm sorry I didn't respond-my stupid-ass battery died!" She said,looking me over. I shrugged.

"No prob." I muttered.

"Are you okay? You're all bruised! Oh,and did you find Larten? Why didn't you respond to any of my texts yesterday?-"

"STOP!" I yelled,raising my hands in a defensive position over my face. "I've got a question for you,and then you can come in and I'll ask ALL of your questions. OKAY?" She nodded happily.

"How are you here? I thought your parents were keeping you busy..?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Last I knew she was stuck with her parents... Not that I'm really gonna complain,I feel depressed and talking to Lily might help me feel a little better.

"That's easy enough to explain...Your mom called my mom yesterday night and asked where you were," She paused and raised an eyebrow. "And I told her that I totally for got about a sleepover. Anyway,I told my parents that I felt really bad for deserting you and my parents said I could go see you today. 'family vacation' is officially over! WOO!" She exclaimed happily and I laughed.

"Was it really THAT bad?" I asked.

"YEESSSSSSS!" She groaned in response,and with that,I welcomed her in.

"Wanna sit on the couch or...?" I left the question hanging and gave a quick shrug. "My mom's out with the monkies so it doesn't matter."

"How about we go outside? Your house is too stuffy!" I nodded and rolled my eyes. Lily's house is WAY bigger than mine,even though she has a smaller family than mine. But I'm pretty used to it,in fact we generally hang out in the backyard when we hang out at my house. Walking to the backyard,out the back door and down the steps I looked around for a comfortable spot to sit. My backyard is a medium-sized backyard with; a little kids swing-set,a vegetable garden taking up the back right-hand side corner of the yard,a small tree in the middle of the yard and a small bench sitting near the bottom of the stairs.

"How about here?" Lily asked,gesturing to the bench just ahead of me.

"Sure." I replied with a smile and sat down.

"Sooooooo," She began after a couple of awkward minutes. "What happened? Tell me everything." I sighed and nodded my head. I then explain EVERYTHING that has happened; the car crash,the waking up,the hotel,Larten,talking to Darren and walking home with Vancha. And she listen intently,only occasionally nodded. It was nice. By the end of me telling it ALL I was fighting back tears. I felt pathetic. And stupid. But I certainly wasn't about to cry. Again.

"Omigods,Eve. I'm so sorry..." She trailed off and bit her lip,contemplating what to say. I took a deep breath in.

"No,it's not your fault. I was an idiot-you weren't." I replied.

"No you are not!" She retorted and a smile crept onto her face. I gave her a weird look. why the hell was she smiling?

"I have a present for you..." She trailed off,now digging through her large hot-pink purse. I blinked in surprise.

"B-but it's not my birthday...for three months...October,remember...?" I stuttered/asked aloud.

"I know! But I saw it and I NEEDED to get it for you,I know you'll like it! AND it'll cheer you up...!" She replied whilst handing me a box. I opened it and found a Magic:the gathering deck inside it! Smiling,I hugged her. She knows I love magic,hell I usually play it with her all the time...!

"Thank you." I mumbled. Afterwards she pulls out her deck that she brought and I play a couple of games with her. After the second game she bids me goodnight and I thank her yet again for the awesome gift. When she leaves I head upstairs to the bathroom to brush my take a shower. On the way I turn on some Metallica. I'm still feeling upset,and a little Metallica is just what the doctor ordered. I undress and set the water temperature. When I turn on the water for the shower I hear a knock downstairs. From the back door. That makes me a little nervous,nobody should be using the back door right now,let alone knocking on it. After throwing my clothes back on I make my way through the kitchen and pause. I should grab a knife,or something to protect me. 'I'm not being stupid again,' I swear and grab a knife from the kitchen. No way some stupid-ass vamp OR vampaneze is going to kill ME tonight! As I walk up to the door,the stranger is STILL pounding on the door. Taking a deep breath and a striking stance,I open the door and roll my eyes. Just Nate! Looking him over,I notice that he's holding something in his hands. Beer.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" I ask and he rolls his eyes in response.

"See this knife?" I asked while swinging it around to try to prove a point.

"OK,OK,I'm sorry." He replied stiffly. "Now are you gonna let me in?"

"Sure." I shrug and we walk to the couch. "What's with the beer?" I ask while eyeing him down. This isn't the first time he's brought beer,but I still wanna know why. He probably just wants to get wasted...

"Lily texted me and I was worried...Are you OKAY? Why are you all bruised up?" He asked with concern in his voice and I start to tear up. Great,now I look like a stupid baby. I just feel SO messed up. Without saying anything,he drops the beer and wraps his arms around me for a hug.

Thanks." I mutter through the tears. We stay like that-just standing in the middle of the living room for a good ten minutes when he breaks the hug and plops down on the couch.

"You want one?" He asks,while opening a coupe of beers. He already knows my answer. I just nod and plop down next to him. I take a huge sip and he asks what happened. I spend the next little bit explaining EVERYTHING,just like I did with Lily.

"Fuck Larten." He muttered after everything was said and done. I still had tears rushing down my face. "He's an IDIOT." I laughed and nodded my head. "Now,want to watch a movie?" He asked,pulling out a D.V.D and raising it above his head. And with that we watched a couple of zombie flicks,drunk a couple of beers and he departed. Leaving me to stumble to bed and sleep a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Wow,I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy! The next one is gonna have a total unexpected twist! Dun-Dun-DUN! (That some of you may hate me for...)

A big shout-out to; nooneeds2know,Guest,Guest and ! Thank you for reviewing.

AND it looks like the winner of the poll is...TIED! I'm just gonna pick one of 'em and that'll be that. Please don't hate me for this! *Cries*

I'll try to update within the next week,so please read and review-or follow and favorite! I'd love your feedback!

Oh,and for those of you that are reading any of my other fanfics-they're currently on hold right now! I just wanna focus and finish this one first!


End file.
